


Hero

by Waywren Truesong (waywren)



Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Creative License, Gen, It Was His Sled, Spoilers, old fic, sprite limitations, the oldest fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-10
Updated: 2004-02-10
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywren/pseuds/Waywren%20Truesong
Summary: Chrono's last thoughts before ... something.  (Spoilers for the good endings.)(Reviving old old OLD fic because bloody-minded.  But it was pretty. Please forgive the ellipses.)





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfic for Chrono Trigger (all rights belonging to Squaresoft/Square Enix, not me)
> 
> Spoilers unless you know why you have to go up Death Peak!
> 
> Modern AN: I wrote this in, oh, 1999? It shows. But it had its merits.

The light...

So bright it burns-burns everything--Lavos, the Queen...

me.

It hurts, the light...

Burning me away...

 

* * *

 

 

So easy to let go... just let everything go.

All I have to do is release the power, and fall into the darkness...

Just let the light die...

 

* * *

 

...No.

No, I can't let go... The light has to go on... the light MUST go on...

It has to stun the beast, to give-to give everyone time to get away...

 

* * *

 

...' _Crono?_ '...

...' _Crono, stop! What are you *doing*!?_ '...

...' _ **CRONO**_!'...

...Marle...

She's calling my name...

...She's crying...

Marle shouldn't cry...

If I die... if I let the light burn me away...

...she'll cry.

But Marle has to live...

She has to...

I WON'T let her die.

 

* * *

 

...Can't go on...

...m'running out of light...

...what's that?

something's...

sparkling...

The Medal...

Frog gave it to me when we went after the Queen...

The Hero's Medal...

...Am I a hero, too...?

 

* * *

 

The _light_ -!

**Author's Note:**

> I know that it was actually the Chrono Trigger - but *Crono* didn't know that, and in the SNES version - especially if you're playing on PC emulator - the Trigger and the Hero's Medal look exactly the same. Poetic License, ne?


End file.
